uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Non-Number Ones Staying at a Position For 3 Weeks or More
Peak positions 1952-1959 *Wanted by Al Martino stayed at its peak of 4 for 3 weeks from 24/07/1954 to 07/08/1954. *The Story Of Tina by Al Martino stayed at its peak of 10 for 3 weeks from 02/10/1954 to 16/10/1954/ 1960-1969 1970-1979 *Dr. Kiss Kiss by 5000 Volts peaked at 8 for 3 consecutive weeks from 14/08/1976 to 28/08/1976. 1980-1989 1990-1999 '1992' *Snap! feat. Niki Harris - Exterminate! 2 for 3 weeks '1999' *Alice Deejay - Better Off Alone 2 for 3 weeks 2000-2009 2010-2019 '2008' *"Heartbreaker" by will.i.am feat. Cheryl Cole 4 for 3 weeks '2010' '2011' *"The A-Team" by Ed Sheeran 3 for 4 weeks *"Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera 2 for 7 weeks '2012' *Emeli Sandé "Next To Me" 2 for 3 weeks *Sean Paul "She Doesn't Mind" 2 for 3 weeks *Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven 2 for 3 weeks *Rihanna "Stay" 4 for 4 weeks '2013' *A$AP Rocky feat. Skrillex and BIrdy Nam Nam - WIld For The Night 43 for 3 weeks *The 1975 - Chocolate 19 for 3 weeks *Jason Derulo - Trumpets 4 for 4 weeks Non-peak positions 1952-1959 1960-1969 1970-1979 1980-1989 '1989' *45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) for 3 weeks 1990-1999 1992 *Take That - Could It Be Magic? (Peak: 3) 4 for 3 weeks 2000-2009 '2000' '2001' *Stereophonics - Handbags & Gladrags (Pk: 4) 5 for 3 weeks '2002' '2003' '2004' '2005' *James Blunt - You're Beautiful (Peak: 1) 3 for 3 weeks *John Legend - Ordinary People (Peak: 4) 38 for 3 weeks *Coldplay - Fix You (Peak: 4) 42 for 3 weeks *James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover (Peak: 9) 53 for 3 weeks '2006' *Amy Winehouse - Rehab (Peak: 7) 49 for 3 weeks '2007' *Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (Peak: 18) 83 for 4 weeks *Amy Winehouse - Back To Black (Peak: 8) 62 for 4 weeks '2008' *Coldplay - Viva La Vida (Peak: 1) 41 for 3 weeks *The Script - The Man Who Can't Be Moved (Peak: 2) 18 for 3 weeks *Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Peak: 11) 32 for 4 weeks *The Script - Breakeven (Peak: 21) 73 for 3 weeks '2009' *Taylor Swift - Love Story (Peak: 2) 5 for 3 weeks 2010-2019 '2010' *DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (Peak: 22) 25 for 4 weeks *Olly Murs - Please Don't Let Me Go (Peak: 1) 39 for 3 weeks *Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are (Peak: 1) 17 for 3 weeks *Rihanna feat. Drake - What's My Name (Peak: 1) 2 for 3 weeks *Owl City - Fireflies (Peak: 1) 15 for 3 weeks *Rihanna - Rude Boy (Peak: 2) 73 for 3 weeks '2011' *Adele - Rolling In The Deep (Peak: 2) 4 for 3 weeks *Adele - Someone Like You (Peak: 1) 33 for 3 weeks *Jessie J feat. B.O.B. - Price Tag (Peak: 1) 2 for 4 weeks *JLS feat. Tinie Tempah - Eyes Wide Shut (Peak: 8) 17 for 3 weeks *Nicole Scherzinger - Don't Hold Your Breath (Peak: 1) 38 for 4 weeks *Snoop Dogg feat. David Guetta - Sweat (Peak: 4) 9 for 3 weeks *LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem (Peak: 1) 56 for 3 weeks *Chris Brown feat. Benny Benassi - Beautiful People (Peak: 4) 5 for 3 weeks *Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song (Peak: 1) 2 for 4 weeks *Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer - Give Me Everything (Peak: 1) 4 for 3 weeks *David Guetta feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj - Where Them Girls At (Peak: 3) 26 for 3 weeks *Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (Peak: 11) 21 for 3 weeks *Christina Perri - Jar Of Hearts (Peak: 4) 12 for 3 weeks *The Saturdays - Notorious (Peak: 8) 21 for 3 weeks *JLS feat. Dev - She Makes Me Wanna (Peak: 1) 90 for 3 weeks *David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (Peak: 1) 7 for 3 weeks *David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On (Peak: 8) 11 for 3 weeks *LMFAO - Sexy And I Know It (Peak: 5) 7 for 3 weeks *Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Peak: 1) 34 for 3 weeks *Ed Sheeran - Lego House (Peak: 5) 7 for 3 weeks *Coldplay and Rihanna - Princess Of China (Peak: 4) 8 for 4 weeks *Drake feat. Rihanna - Take Care (Peak: 9) 18 for 3 weeks *Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight (Peak: 1) 2 for 3 weeks *Jessie J - Domino (Peak: 1) 11 for 3 weeks '2012' *Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Peak: 1) 3 for 5 weeks *Azealia Banks feat. Lazy Jay - 212 (Peak: 12) 14 for 3 weeks *Flo Rida feat. Sia - Wild Ones (Peak: 4) 5 for 4 weeks *DJ Fresh feat. Rita Ora - Hot Right Now (Peak: 1) 78 for 3 weeks *Emeli Sandé - Next To Me (Peak: 2) 56 for 3 weeks *Nicki Minaj - Starships (Peak: 2) 5 for 3 weeks *Emeli Sandé - Read All About It, Part III (Peak: 3) 19 for 3 weeks *Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Peak: 10) 50 for 3 weeks *Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (Peak: 11) 16 for 3 weeks *Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Peak: 1) 3 for 3 weeks *fun. feat. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (Peak: 1) 3 for 4 weeks *Train - Drive By (Peak: 6) 14 for 4 weeks *Rudimental feat. John Newman - Feel The Love (Peak: 1) 7 for 5 weeks *Rudimental feat. John Newman - Feel The Love (Peak: 1) 6 for 3 weeks) *Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (Peak: 1) [Number 2 for 4 weeks *StooShe - Black Heart (Peak: 3) 5 for 4 weeks *Florence + The Machine vs. Calvin Harris - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Peak: 1) 35 for 3 weeks *Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks (Peak: 12) 33 for 3 weeks *The Script feat. will.i.am - Hall Of Fame (Peak: 1) 74 for 3 weeks *PSY - Gangnam Style (Peak: 3) 3 for 5 weeks *Conor Maynard feat. Ne-Yo - Turn Around (Peak: 8) 9 for 3 weeks *Rihanna - Diamonds (Peak: 1) 4 for 3 weeks *Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Peak: 5) 36 for 3 weeks *Labrinth feat. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful (Peak: 1) 4 for 4 weeks *Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Peak: 11) 26 for 3 weeks *The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Peak: 8) 16 for 4 weeks *Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Peak: 5) 43 for 3 weeks *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Peak: 12) 14 for 3 weeks *will.i.am. feat. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout (Peak: 1) 2 for 4 weeks '2013' *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Peak: 1) 2 for 3 weeks *Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Peak: 13) 16 for 3 weeks *Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Peak: 2) 7 for 3 weeks *P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Peak: 2) 3 for 3 weeks *Bastille - Pompeii (Peak: 2) 5 for 4 weeks *Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not (Peak: 7) 8 for 3 weeks *Chris Brown - Fine China (Peak: 23) 29 for 3 weeks *Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Peak: 1) 3 for 3 weeks *Passenger - Let Her Go (Peak: 2) 3 for 3 weeks *Mariah Carey feat. Miguel - Beautiful (Peak: 22) 24 for 3 weeks *Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith - La La La (Peak: 1) 2 for 3 weeks *Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Peak: 1) 2 for 3 weeks *John Newman - Love Me Again (Peak: 1) 42 for 3 weeks *Avicii - Wake Me Up (Peak: 1) 2 for 4 weeks *OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Peak: 1) 3 for 3 weeks *Avicii - Hey Brother (Peak: 2) 3 for 4 weeks *One Direction - Story Of My Life (Peak: 2) 9 for 3 weeks *Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You (Peak: 3) 7 for 4 weeks *Bastille - Of The Night (Peak: 2) 12 for 3 weeks *Pharrell Williams - Happy (Peak: 1) 2 for 6 weeks *Idina Menzel - Let It Go (Peak: 18) 31 for 3 weeks *Béyoncé feat. JAY Z - Drunk In Love (Peak: 9) 12 for 3 weeks '2014' *Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Peak: 1) 3 for 3 weeks '2015' '2016' '2017' '2018' '2019' Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles